An a lovely day
by Latex Freak
Summary: OS en trois parties, une chanson pour s'avouer un amour, deux amis qui complotent pour vous aider, dsl le résumé est nul lisez la fic cela vaut mieux
1. appréhensions

_An a lovely day_

BONJOUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et oui je suis de retour (pas pour vous jouez un mauvais tour ;;;;; désolé délire de l'auteur) enfin pas tout à fait, là en ce moment je suis chez mon père alors je ne peux pas mettre la suite de ma première fic mais ( roulements de tambours) VOILA MON PREMIER ONE SHOT

Alors le blabla cotidien

**Disclaimer :** bon les persos ne sont pas à moi mais mon histoire oui na :p

**Rating :** c'est aussi un R, oui je sais j'ai l'esprit très pervers mais c'est normal je me dope au Perrier fluo cerise/gingembre, après on s'étonne que je fasse des fics comme ça

**Parings :** ryry et dray, mais aussi Blaise et ron je vous avais dis que je le mettrais ce couple

**Résumé :** Après que Blaise et Ron avaient montré leur relation à tout Poudlard, ils décident de s'occuper de leur meilleur ami respectif qui se meure d'amour l'un pour l'autre.......

BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

« « O.o » »

Le jour se levait doucement sur l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, peu à peu les élèves rentraient dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, le couple fétiche de Poudlard arrivait collé littéralement l'un à l'autre ( vive le superglue ).

A la table des Gryffondors, un brun aux yeux d'émeraudes regardait fixement la table des verts et argents, en particulier un certain blond aux iris de glaces.

« Blaise, il faut faire quelque chose »

« Je sais mon amour mais tu sais très bien que Draco est aussi têtu qu'une mule et qu'il ne voudra jamais l'accepter »

« Et Harry c'est pareil, olalala, je d'espère, Blaise ? »

Ron venait d'avoir un éclair de sadisme dans les yeux et regardait avec plein d'intention son amoureux, qui semblait avoir compris le plan de son rouquin préféré (aie ron qui réfléchit, bonjour le désastre , hein quoi, oui oui je reprends le one shot).

Blaise se dirigea vers la table des serpentards tandis que ron se dirigeait lui à l'opposé, ils s'assirent tous les deux à côtés de leurs meilleurs amis respectifs.

POV DRACO :

Génial, voilà l'autre idiot sur son petit nuage qui vient me faire la morale, pourquoi n'ai-je pas pris mes boules quiet TT.TT, aie! Il a l'air de me mijoter un sale coup à voir sa tête.

Bon c'est parti pour le leçon comme quoi, je devrais avouer mes sentiments à Harry mais va-t-il comprendre que je bloque. Ces yeux de la couleur de ma maison, ce corps qui ferait se damner un ange, cette voie si douce, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui que j'ai choisi ou plutôt que mon cœur à choisi.

« Bonjour Dray, bien dormi ? »

« Bof, mais moi je n'ais pas besoin de te poser la question puisque tu étais avec ce sale weasley toute la nuit »

« retire ceci immédiatement »

« Je te taquinais Blaise jamais je n'oserais dire de telles choses de mon plein grés, je tiens trop à la vie pour ça »

« Oui c'est ça enfin bon, Ron m'a proposé d'aller à prés-au-lard ce week-end avec lui et Harry tu veux venir ? »

Oh !!!!! Le vilain piège, je ne suis pas assé bête pour tomber dans un canular aussi grossier, là Blaise franchement tu as atteint les limites de la bêtise.

« non je décline ton offre »

« Est-ce le fait que je vienne qui te dérange Malfoy ? »

Je connais cette voie, je la connais même trop bien, mon ange n'intervient pas je t'en prie, plonger mon regard dans le tien est une souffrance immense par le fait que je n'y vois aucun n'éclats qui me soit destiner, je n'y vois rien pour moi.

Tans pis je me damne à nouveau en croisant le fer avec tes iris de jades (en garde !!! Lol ).

FIN DU POV

Les mers d'émeraudes rencontrent les étendues glacées bleu et argent, pendant quelques secondes qui pour les deux concernés semblaient durer des heures entières.

Le combat continuait sous les regards amusés d'un rouquin et d'un serpentard, qui décidèrent d'intervenir.

« Ce n'est pas pour déranger mais nous aimerions une réponse venant de toi Draco » dit Ron avec un brin d'impatience dans la voie

Le dit Draco délaissa avec amertume les iris verts pour répondre au rouquin impatient et qui commençait à prendre une couleur rouge tomate à cause de son amoureux (Blaise tu peu pas attendre d'être dans un lit pour câliner ron, ronny : oui et Momo ? , Momo : vi, ronny : Tu pourras faire un petit lemon sur moi et Blaise parce qu'e je ne vais pas le tenir longtemps moi et je ne tiendrais pas non plus TT.TT, Momo : D'accord, à vos ordres commandant Weasley ;;;;;).

« Pour te répondre Potty, je n'ais aucunement peur et pour te répondre à toi le rouquin j'accepte de venir »

« Moi aussi j'accepte mais on va dans un autre endroit que Pré-au-lard »

« D'accord, Blaise, toi qui connais les coins branchés de Londres, tu n'aurais pas une petite idée de sortie ? »

« Attends que je réfléchisse, je sais, on peut aller chez 'Wizards Discothèque' c'est un endroit pas mal »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste comme endroit ? »

« C'est une boite de nuit très populaire chez les sorciers, elle est située dans le centre de Londres, pour les moldus, c'est un vieux bâtiment abandonné »

« C'est super comme idée, Blaise, alors les têtes de mules, vous voulez toujours venir ? »

« Oui » firent-ils en même temps en foudroyant du regard le rouquin protégé par le brun ( je sais comment il est Blaise alors je le fais en brun )

POV HARRY

Youpi je vais sortir avec mon dragon, enfin sortir façon de parler, il y aura les deus autres zigotos sur leur petit nuage rose mais au moins je ne serais pas tout seul.

Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça mais je vais m'habiller comment moi ? Style classe, non trop vieux pour une sortie en discothèque, rock ah non, je vais effrayer Draco mais qu'est-ce qui me prends, on dirait une fille pour son premier rendez-vous ( mdr quelle robe mettre ? wa non mais un peu de respect pour ma vie privée et puis d'abord j'aime pas les robes, lol ) et puis zut j'ai jusqu'à samedi soir pour me décider ( ptdr Saturday night fever, ah ah ah ah ah Saturday nnnniiiggghhhttt, oops désolé délire de l'auteur :p).

« Bon et bien à samedi, prés de la sorcière borgne, vers environ 2O heures, ça vous va ? »

« D'accord » dirent Ron, Harry et Draco en même temps

FIN DU POV

_Samedi 17 Octobre, 2O heures, Statue de la sorcière borgne_

Harry et Draco commençaient à s'impatienter car les deux amoureux n'étaient toujours pas présents.

Chacun à tour de rôle, par des regards furtifs, se détallait, admirant sous toutes les coutures leur Némésis.

Le Survivant était habillé en rouge et noir, la veste, le pantalon et les bottes étaient en cuir noir et le pantalon moulait vraiment très bien les formes du brunet, seule la chemise dépareillait par sa couleur rouge sang. Il avait abandonné les lunettes depuis longtemps rendant son regard ainsi plus profond et mystérieux, les cheveux toujours en bataille s'étaient un peu allongés et s'arrêtaient maintenant au début des épaules. Un ange sombre mais innocent.

L'héritier des Malfoy quant à lui portait une chemise blanche, ouverte aux trois premiers boutons et une chaîne en argent massif ornait son cou diaphane, un pantalon en daim noir qui moulait lui aussi les formes avantageuses du jeune homme comme Harry il avait des bottes noires mais en daim.

Un ange perdu dans les méandres des ténèbres et qui sans est sorti mais avec des séquelles que seul un certain brun arrive à panser sans s'en rendre compte.

« Dis-moi Malfoy ? »

La phrase sortie Draco de sa rêverie, celui-ci se tourna vers le brun et tentait désespérément de ne pas sauter sur le brun pour le prendre à même le mur froid du château.

« Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter, un problème ? »

« Non aucun, je ...Je '_lance-toi Harry c'est pourtant pas dur à dire, Draco tu es diablement sexy dans cet ensemble,** Tu voudrais surtout lui dire autre chose tu ne crois pas ?,**Toi les hormones tu la ferme ok ?**, pff pas drôle ce mec en plus je penses qu'il ne serait pas contre une petite séance de jambes en l'air tu ne crois pas ? en plus il serait drôlement content vu les bijoux de famille que tu as ......**,- - ;;;;;; hormones ?** , OUI ?**,va dans mon bas ventre et reste s'y pour un bon moment**, mais oui mais oui de toute façon je suis sure que tu vas me solliciter, dans pas longtemps **, DEGAGE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!_', je voulais te dire que tu es ..... »

« Que, je suis quoi ? »

« Je te trouve très beau dans cet ensemble pour sortir » dit Harry en balbutiant un peu et en rougissant

Et maintenant l'héritier des Malfoy restait bouche bée, s'était comme si Harry lui avait fait une déclaration enfin pour s'en était une pour lui.

« Merci, tu es très beau aussi, je pense que tu devrais t'habiller ainsi plus souvent »

Quand il eut prononcé le dernier mot, il se tenait à quelques centimètres du visage d'un Harry qui concurrençait le rouge flamboyant de Ron.

« Euh, Draco tu es un peu trop près de moi, s'il te plait ..... »

En effet, Harry était maintenant pris en sandwich en Draco et le mur ( avec ou sans moutarde, avec moutarde et un peu d'harissa pour la suite), le visage de celui-ci rapprochait de plus en plus, jusqu'à que les lèvres se touchent.

Ce n'est d'abord qu'un effleurement puis les frôlements se transforment en baisers langoureux et sensuels.

Les langues désireuses de se trouver, forment des ballets frénétiques où chacune cherche à dominer l'autre sans pour autant le faire.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité, ils se fixèrent et se rendirent compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils se séparèrent brutalement, l'un aussi rouge que l'autre à cause de la gêne, c'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent Blaise et Ron, collés comme à leur habitude.

« Désolé du retard, Blaise a trouvé très intéressant d'inspecter les murs du château »

« Et je dois dire qu'ils le sont vraiment (beurk!!! tu parles, ils sont gris et froids, mais c'est sur que quand tu as de la fièvre, c'est très pratique ), bon vous êtes près tous les deux ? et ben dis donc vous vous êtes mis sur votre trente et un pour ce soir !!!! », dit-il en fixant les deux jeunes hommes toujours rouges de gêne.

Et ils partirent ensemble.

_Banlieue de Londres, 23 heures, devant la discothèque_

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce monde !!!!!!!!!! »

En effet à peine après être arrivés par transplanage, les quatre garçons étaient tombés sur une monstrueuse file d'attente pour l'entrée de la discothèque.

« ne vous en faites pas, le patron est un ami à moi, nous allons très vite entrer »

« ouf, je n'aurais pas tenu dans cette file d'attente »

Après être entrés dans la boite de nuit, Harry, Draco et Ron en restèrent bouche bée tandis que Blaise les regardait avec amusement.

Dans toutes les pièces des centaines jeunes sorciers et sorcières dansaient comme des malades jusqu'a l'épuisement, tous plus originaux les uns que les autres.

« Bon et bien qu'est-ce qu'on attends les mecs, allons danser !!!!! » dit Ron avec enthousiasme

Blaise emmena Ron sur la piste et Harry fit de même avec Draco.

Tous les couples s'écartaient laissant de la place aux deux couples qui venaient de prendre place sur la piste de danse.

La musique endiablée et sensuelle faisant bouger leurs corps en des mouvements langoureux, Harry et Draco étaient en une parfaite osmose, leurs corps liés par la danse, c'était comme si plus rien n'existait (oui vous savez quand vous êtes en transe et bien c'est pareil .)

Au moment où la musique s'arrêta, les deux jeunes sorciers se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

Les prunelles jade reflétaient de la passion, de la joie et de la mélancolie tandis que les bleu glacé étaient emplies de désir, d'amour, de souffrance.

« Harry, Draco, vous venez ? On va s'asseoir et prendre un verre »

« On arrive Ron, alors Malfoy tu nous suis ? »

« Bien sur, cette danse m'a épuisé »

Ils s'étaient installés dans une mini loge par trop loin de la piste de danse, ni trop près des chaînes à cause du bruit. Une serveuse les aborda.

« Bonsoir messieurs, voulez-vous des rafraîchissements ? nous avons des alcools sorciers et moldus »

« pour moi et le rouquin ce sera un 'Burn Out' (Dédicace à la BD 'Joe bar team' tro cool comme BD) »

« Un Fire whisky pour moi s'il vous plaît »

« Et pour le brun en rouge s'a sera quoi ? »

« Un Bloody Mary, pour moi merci »

« Je vous apporte tout ça dans une minute »

« Hey Draco, regarde il y a un karaoké » s'exclama Blaise en désignant une scène pas très loin du DJ

« Draco, Blaise m'a dit que tu avais une voix magnifique, j'aimerais beaucoup t'entendre chanter » dit Ron avec un timbre de malice dans la voix

« Comment sais-tu que j'ai ou non une jolie vois Blaise ? »

« Tu chantes sous la douche »

A cette phrase harry rougi brusquement de gêne et Draco aussi, celui-ci finalement ce décida a aller sur la scène.

« Vous conaissez tous maroon5, je présume, je vais vous interpréter un de leur titre mais à ma sauce :

_Beauty king of only eighteen_

_He had some trouble with himself_

_I was always there to help him_

_He always belonged to someone else_

_I drove miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

_CHORUS:_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the Boy with a broken smile_

_Ask him if he wants stay awhile_

_And he will be loved_

_He will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_Chorus_

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch him every times he falls_

_Chorus X4_

Tout en ayant prononcé les derniers mots da la chanson, le blond s'était rapproché du brun et le regardait avec des yeux brûlant d'amour.

PARDON !!!!!!!!!!!

Je suis désolée mais je coupe ici sinon c'est beaucoup trop long et j'en ai assée de pianoter mon clavier, depuis que je suis debout j'écris, alors quand même.

Maintenant Il est 1heure40 du matin c'est la fin d'Halloween, je vais me coucher

ET SI JAMAIS QUELQU'UN QUI QUE CE SOIT SE PLAINT ENCORE DE LA LONGUEUR DE MON CHAPITRE DE MON PREMIER ONE SHOT, JE L'ETRIPE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sinon laissez moi votre avis par des rewiews please snif TT.TT


	2. NOTE IMPORTANTE

PETITE NOTE IMPORTANTE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je remercie déjà les **5** rewieuwes qui m'on laissée un commentaire, si le message dans le premier chapitre vous dérange, je l'enlève -.-;;; en fait quand j'ai mis ça j'étais très fatiguée.TT.TT

Bon c'est pour dire qu'il y aura **2** lemons qui seront très longs je pense, alors je voulais savoir lequel vous préféreriez en premier :

RYRY/DRAY: choix 1

BLAISE/RON : choix 2

Voilà pour la petite note donc en fonction des rewiews et du nombre de 1 ou de 2 je mettrais la suite.

OUI !!!!!!!!!!

Je suis sadique mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix, je dois prendre des mesures draconiennes

Dray et ryry : tu as raison

Momo : mais j'ai tjrs raison moi

Blaise et ron : euh Momo, tu ne connais pas la modestie ?

Momo : pff y sont pas drôles les persos, je vous jure jamais satisfais et bien si c'est comme ça pas de lemon niark

Dray, ryry, blaise et Ron : - - ;;;;;;;;;; NON NON NON NON

Momo: niark, REWIEWS POWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. lemon: ronblaise

_An a lovely day_

C'est officiel ce chapitre sera le lemon Blaise/Ron, désolé pour ceux qui voulaient Harry/Draco mais euh (regards noir-de-la-mot-qui-tue des rewieweuses de ryry et dray) ne me taper pas TT.TT

Bon pour le bla-bla de d'habitude, vous devez aller voir à la première page na, oui je confirme j'ai la flème de l'écrire mais j'ai pas la flème de répondre aux rewiews,Oo ; ; ; ; ; ;

**Ornaluca :** youpi ma première rewieweuse, merci pour tes encouragements et regarde à l'unanimité c'est le lemon de Blaise et Ron kissous mais c'est po ryry et dray désolé please ne me tue pas sinon je pourrais mettre la suite TT.TT, niark

**Minerve :** Ma chère c'est grâce aux copains je suis d'accord mais c'est aussi parce que ces deux jeunes hommes ont des hormones très enthousiastes si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;)

**Maya :** Euh maya, j'ai précisé dans les choix que cela ne serait pas gore et d'ailleurs je n'en ai aucune envie, je les torture déjà assai avec leurs hormones, mais ne t'en fais pas tu m'as donné une super idée mais pas pour cette fic

**Lyrinn :** je suis contente que ma fic te plaise , j'espère que aimera encore plus ce chapitre lol kissous

**L'ange des tenebres :** Vi regarde, je la mets la suite, je suis très contente que tu ai mit un petit mess mais dis moi c'est normal que ton pseudo n'ais aucuns accents ? ;

**Ce'nedra :** Et cette fois c'est toi qui le ruban bleu de la plus longue rewiew bravo, lol oui en effet ce prendre un râteau c'est déjà pas génial en public on imagine , elle était trop belle ta rewiew 'Très gros soupir et petite larme au passage' Wa mon clavier -.- ; ; ; ;, je voudrais bien moi faire d'autres chansons mais c'est un OS en trois chapitres dont deux lemons

**Mifibou :** Coucou ma petite mifi tu vas bien oui vu que tu me rewiew , regarde j'ai mi le Ron/Blaise comme tu me l'as demandé mais aussi parce que c'est le plus demandé TT.TT veux pas que Ronny me tue moi, Ron : Ouais alors mets le lemon, tout de suite ! ! ! !, BAF oops désolé pour ce petit contre temps (a un gros bâton dans la main) ne vous en faites pas, il sera conscient pour le lemon Oo ; ; ;

**Lolo :** Désolé ce n'est pas Ryry et dray (regard noir de la rewieweuse) mais ne me tus pas sinon je ne le mettrais pas ! ! ! ! ! La menace de feu je vous jure Oo ; ; ; ; c'est le prochain ! ! ! Et euh enchantée que même si le résumé ne t'avais pas plu tu ai pris la peine de lire Oo ; ; ;

**Virg :** Ta rewiew est pleine de bon sens mais j'ai aussi fais s'a par politesse pour ceux qui auraient voulu ryry et dray mais ne t'inquiète pas Ron et Blaise est aussi croustillant que harry et draco

**Vif d'or :** (tente de repousser les fans de dray et ryry avec un bâton et les menace de pas faire le lemon s'ils ne calment pas) ouf, j'ai enfin réussi à les calmer, ne t'en fais pas le lemon de dray et ryry sera très long enfin je ferais ce que je pourrais mais celui de Ron et Blaise sera aussi long

**Zaza :** COPINEUH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! oops désolé c'est ma grande amie zaza, elle aime moyen ce que j'écris mais il y'a quand même quelques trucs qui la font rire, ce n'est pas une grande fan de yaoi malheureusement mais moi c'est tout le contraire (BAVE ## devant les bishonens) et non ma chère ce n'est pas assez intellectuel, non je n'ais pas influencé son choix Allez voir sa rewiew vous verrez, na

**Zaz :** En humour je ne sais pas trop mais ta proposition est acceptée avec plaisir et oui en effet ta proposition est complètement illogique

**Clèm :** TT.TT ouin toi alors c'est clair et net y'a pas a dire le ruban bleu de la rewiew la plus rapide c'est toi il n'y a aucun doute (oui c'est ironique)

**Sucubei :** youpi tu m'as rewiewer finalement, bon d'accord ryry et dray y sont à la fin, et oui mais c'est beaucoup plus logique aussi

PETITE NOTE : si vous souhaitez lire une fic où il y a le couple Blaise/Ron, c'est «amour à Poudlard » bien que le couple ne sois pas trop présent

ET MAINTENANT LE LEMON ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Bonne lecture

« « O.o » »

Tout était parfait, plus que quelques petits détails et le Survivant et l'héritier des Malfoy sortiraient ensemble pour un petit moment.

Il faut dire que Blaise n'avait rien organisé à la légère, il avait absolument tout prévu, le fait que Draco veuille chanter une chanson sur ces sentiments, le fait que cette boite de nuit comprenait des chambres très spacieuses où il avait réservé les deux plus belles et oui les deux plus belles.

Et encore ce n'était pas le meilleur, sachant que Draco et Harry étaient un peu timide, il avait versé une bonne dose d'aphrodisiaque dans leurs boissons avec l'accord du barman et dans celui de Ron également (pfff toujours pressé ces persos).

Draco venait à l'instant de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Harry, celui-ci rougit violemment et ils partirent tous les deux à l'étage où se trouvait les chambres.

« Et bien, moi qui croyais Harry timide, je me suis trompé et apparemment tu as cru bon de les informer qu'ils avaient une chambre pour eux tout seul »

« Et oui, j'aime faire les choses dans un but très précis » dit-il en regardant intensément sa Némésis boire encore de sa boisson «empoisonnée »

Ron s'était vraiment amélioré depuis leur cinquième année, une fine tresse encadrait son visage du côté droit, un tour de cou en cuir rouge avec un serpent dessiné dessus.

Une chemise blanche, ouverte et une cravate style gotique noire, le pantalon marron foncé moulait les formes avantageuses créées par les entraînements de Quidditch.

Il était à tomber.

« Blaise, pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça, on dirait un veela mâle près à se jeter sur son compagnon »

« Tu trouves ? » en cela il s'était encore plus rapproché du rouquin qui commençait à rougir et à avoir un peu chaud

« Ou...Oui, dis donc c'est moi où la température a augmenté ? »

C'était bon, l'aphrodisiaque commençait à faire son effet, Blaise en était plus que ravi surtout qu'il avait louer la chambre rouge et noire juste pour lui et son amoureux.

« Blaise, Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai très chaud et la gorge sèche, aide-moi »

« Au mais tout de suite mon amour »

« Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ! Recule tout de suite ! »

Trop tard, le brun s'était rapproché au maximum de sa proie et avait préalablement tiré les rideaux (non ne vous en faites, il ne va pas le prendre sur le canapé de la petite salle, quand même lisez un peu mieux lol).

Celui-ci commença par l'embrasser à pleine bouche (Hey Blaise, tu es trop pressé, retient Blaise avec une laisse, j'ai dit laisse, le respirer), un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche du rouquin pour de perdre dans la bouche du brunet qui l'embrassait.

Au bout d'une minute, Blaise arrêta sa torture (Mon dieu l'horreur lol).

« Tu es toujours sur de vouloir que je recule ? »

« Oui »

Et voilà la douche froide pour Blaise qui le regarde estomaquer, l'air aussi ahuri qu'un poisson hors de l'eau (en mode poisson rouge lol désolé délire à moi).

« Je veux que tu recules pour que l'on puisse monter dans la chambre »

« Comment tu sais que j'avais loué une chambre ? »

« Et bien je trouvais ça bizarre que tu en ai loué une pour nos deux amis et pas pour nous »

Soudain il atterrit sur un lit a baldaquin dont les draps en satin noir juraient avec la parure rouge du haut du lit.

Blaise n'avait vraiment plus aucune patience, voir son amant se tortiller de plaisir sans lui avoir rien fait, l'entendre gémir, le supplier de le prendre, les yeux, les yeux étincelants de désir, d'amour tous ces sentiments s'entremêlaient dans les iris bleutés (rassurez-moi Ron il a les yeux bleus, hein ? Aie ! Je sens que j'ai du faire une gaffe, moi encore), il avait directement transplaner dans la chambre.

« Blaise, je t'en prie, fais, le, s'il te AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh »

« Tu passes trop de temps à jacasser mon rouquin, tu devrais faire plus attention à mes mouvements, surtout quand c'est durant un de nos actes »

« Oui, c'est....... C'est vrai, aaaaaaahhhhh continu ne t'arrête pas ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »

Blaise faisait de longs va et vient sur la verge tendue de Ron, titillant parfois le gland pour revenir ensuite à son activité première, le roux ne cessait de gémir sous ses caresses, renversant sa tête en arrière, arquant le dos puis enfin la délivrance. Il jouit dans la bouche de son aimé qui avala tout sans aucun dégoût retomba sur le lit.

La vision qui s'offrait à Blaise était plus que désirable, c'était la luxure en personne sur lit.

Le roux haletait toujours autant, la chemise se collant encore plus à son torse blanc, les yeux embués de désir, éclairé d'une lueur que le brun connaissait très bien pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois dans les yeux de sa Némésis. Les bleutés demandait une seule chose, avoir l'être aimé au plus profond de son être, ne faire qu'une seule est unique personne.

Ils finirent de se déshabiller mutuellement en prenant soin de prouver ses talents à l'autre, s'attardant sur les boutons de chair, les pectoraux dessinés par le Quidditch, les gémissements et les halètements fusaient comme des sorts lors d'un duel (je sais c'est nul comme comparaison mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux).

Enfin ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus, prenant le soin de se regarder, de se contempler comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour pour la première fois tous les deux ensembles.

«Besoin que je te prépare mon amour » murmura Blaise à l'oreille de son amant sachant que celui-ci même s'ils l'avaient beaucoup fait ensemble, était resté très étroit.

« Non c'est ... C'est bon Blaise tu peux y aller, je suis prêt »

« Tu es sûr au moins, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, tu comprends, je tiens tellement à toi » (WA c'est dégoulinant de bons sentiments TT.TT vite des serpillières ! ! ! - - ; ; ; ;)

« Oui, j'en suis même plus que sûr » déclara celui-ci

Deux corps qui fusionnent, deux âmes se promettant l'une à l'autre en un moment éternel, chaque coup de rein de l'un fait frissonner de plaisir l'autre.

Un long cri, deux délivrances simultanées, deux personnes qui dans un murmure se disent d'une même voix :

« Je t'aime »

Et s'endorment enlacées et toujours unies l'une à l'autre.

Deux amoureux à jamais liés, pour l'éternité.

« « O.o » »

THE END ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Nan je rigole (regards très noirs des rewieweuses ) ; ; ; bon d'accord si l'on a même plus le droit de rigoler pfff pas drôle ces rewieweuse je vous jure

Bon je précise c'est mon premier lemon alors personne ne s'étonne si il est mauvais, et n'oubliez pas

RRRRREEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rewiews ,rewiews, rewiews, rewiews ; ; ; niark et au prochain chapitre


	4. THE LEMON

_An a lovely day_

Bonjour à tous ou bonsoir pour certains et certaines lol, voilà le dernier chapitre de mon premier one-shot à moi, celui que sûrement ,vous avez tous lu ou plutôt certain, est celui de lemoncurd donc ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait écrit, ptdr

Pour le disclaimer, le rating et tout le petit blabla, vous voyez tout dans les premières pages, lol

**Et maintenant les rewiews, mon lemon Ron/Blaise n'as pas trop fais fureur mais bon j'ai quand même quelque commentaires, lol**

**Onarluca :** Merci de ton compliment, j'avais compris que Ron t'horripile à un point inimaginable, j'ai une idée de fic pour le torturer niark :D

**Mifibou :** toujours fidèle au poste, lol, ben dés que tu auras dessiné le Ron de ma fic tu pourras me l'envoyer pour que je puisse le mettre sur mon site, lol kissous et voilà le ruban bleu de la plus longue rewiew

**L'ange des tenebres :** lol ouin tu n'as pas lu mon lemon ouin TT.TT, ce n'est pas gentil ça, mais c'est très sympa de m'envoyer une rewiew quand même, lol

**Minerve : **Oui c'est vrai j'y suis allée un fort avec l'aphrodisiaque sur Ron mais j'aimais assez l'idée qu'il soit sous l'effet d'un de ces trucs, ça me faisait marrer, lol merci sur le compliment sur ma phrase qui je dois dire ne m'a pas vraiment posé de problème, lol ben oui dans un duel y'en a plein des sorts alors bon voilà enfin bon t'a compris ? Nan bon c'est pas grave laisse béton

**Ce'nedra :** Vi c'était toi qui avais gagné, là dans ce chapitre je sais plus qui c'est qui a gagné lol à mais oui c'est Minerve olalalala que je suis bête une vraie blonde (pardon pour les blondes, nan les filles pas taper la ficeuse où sinon elle ne publiera plus du tout de fic na), je ne sais pas si ton expression existe mais en tout cas elle est très drôle, peut-être que je referais un OS avec une chanson

Voilà pour les rewiews et maintenant la fin de mon one-shot BONNE LECTURE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

« « O.o » »

Les jeunes hommes ne fixaient intensément et sentaient également leurs bas-ventres réagir à une certaine substance.

Harry se retourna alors vite vers Blaise qui lui adressa un sourire suffisant et retourna câliner son rouquin qui venait de prendre une belle couleur écrevisse. Au moment il tourna sa tête pour à nouveau se trouver face à face avec son ange mais cette fois-ci de beaucoup plus près.

Mer de glace contre forêt d'émeraudes, voilà le duel qui s'opposait à ce moment là, la bouche de Draco se rapprocha lentement de l'oreille de harry, souffla légèrement frissonner ce dernier et enfin murmura :

« Je te jure que si on ne va pas dans une chambre dans cinq minutes qui suivent, je te prends ici et maintenant avec pour spectateurs toutes les personnes présentes dans cette boîte de nuit (ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair lol O.o) »

Il n'en fallait pas plus à notre Survivant international et préféré pour le faire bouger, il attrapa le bras le bras de Draco pour le tirer jusqu'aux escaliers montant au premier étage, où se trouvaient toutes les chambres.

À peine arrivés dans la chambre que les lèvres d'Harry furent emprisonnées par celles du blond, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit sans pour autant arrêter le baiser doux mais vorace en même temps (ben le lit est très près, je veux pas les tuer par asphyxie, j'en ai besoin pour mes fics et Madame JK.Rowling, _regards noirs des ficeuses et ficeurs_, mais vous aussi bien sûr . ; ; ; ; ; ;).

Durant les brefs secondes où Harry se remettait du baiser brûlant, le blond avait commencé à déboutonner la chemise et à torturer ses tétons déjà durcis par l'excitation (et surtout grâce à l'aphrodisiaque, merci qui ryry ? Merci momo lol), plus Draco approchait de son bas-ventre, plus le brun se tortillait dans tout les sens, frissonnant de plaisir à chaque caresses prodiguées par son amour.

Soudain le blond s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux, Harry avait émit un petit gémissement de frustration quand Draco s'était arrêté, les yeux du blond cependant étaient troublés par un sentiment inexplicable :

« Que se passe-t-il Dray, ça ne vas pas, tu veux arrêter ? Où alors …. »

« Non, je…..Je ne veux pas, mais Harry tu dois savoir une chose au moins sur moi, je suis un peu veela et ma partie veela voudrait…euh non souhaite…Oh et puis merde HARRY JE T'AIME ET JE VOUDRAIS PASSER TOUTE MA VIE AVEC TOI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !, cria-t-il et après s'être calmé, il dit, mais je crois que pour l'instant nous avons un autre petit problème »

Tout en disant cela Draco appuyait avec un peu d'insistance sur l'entre jambe d'harry qui lui était abasourdi par la déclaration de Draco et tremblant de désir pour celui qui lui prodiguait toutes ces caresses il était tellement occupé par ses réflexions qu'il ne remarqua même pas que son aimé s'était déshabiller et commençait à lui retirer son pantalon doucement, effleurant ainsi très légèrement sa virilité emprisonnée dans son boxer.

Au moment même où la langue du veela toucha le gland puis la hampe du sexe tendu, Harry poussa un gémissement, mais il n'en poussa pas que un seul plus Draco travaillait sur le sexe brûlant plus la jouissance approchait, faisant ainsi qu'Harry ne puisse plus que faire comme sons avec sa bouche, des gémissements et des cris.

Et dans un dernier cri la libération arriva, Draco avala la semence de son amour comme si s'était la plus douce des ambroisies, il remonta à nouveau vers le visage du brun et l'embrassa permettant ainsi à celui-ci de se goûter.

« Tu es sûr Harry, je peux te procurer du plaisir sans pour autant …. »

« OUI !, coupa Harry sur un ton ferme »

Surpris mais heureux, Draco se lubrifiait les doigts et en introduisit tour à tour un puis deux et enfin trois. La douleur laissant place au plaisir, une chose plus grosse que les doigts vint les remplacer.

Des gémissements, des cris, deux corps se mouvant en une harmonie parfaite, deux cœurs battant à l'unisson mais une seule promesse.

Celle d'un amour éternel.

La jouissance les atteignirent au même moment, Harry se lova contre le torse imberbe de son amant mais aussi de son amour, c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre.

« Harry ? »

« Moui, Dray ? »

« Rappelle-moi une chose demain »

« Laquelle ? »

« De tuer Blaise et de le remercier après »

« « O.o » »

MILLE ET UNE FOIS PARDON, désolé pour mon retard conséquent mais les vacances j'étais pas chez moi, après il y a les cours et la semaine prochaine le Brevet Blanc TT.TT alors pitié ne me tuez pas please ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Sinon une petite rewiew, s'a donne du courage, j'ai peut-être aussi prévu un épilogue pour ce one-shot alors vous me donnez votre avis oki ;p

mew vive les chats, ouais je sais s'a n'a aucun rapport avec cette fic mais avec une autre oui ;D


End file.
